I Need You
by FireBubble
Summary: Anne is going to be executed, but she loves Henry. Does he love her back? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You**

******_Hi Readers! I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories but I didn't think that they were very good. So this one is about the Tudors and about Anne and Henry . Enjoy!_**

I sit in the cold chair in the Tower, watching the sunrise. Soon, I will be past my pain. Even though I have been assured that there will be no pain, that the swordsman is very good, my pain will not end until my time on this Earth does. Even though when I first charmed Henry, it was for my fathers gain, I have grown to love him with all my heart. And my poor daughter. I can't bear the thought of leaving her in this world, a poor and helpless toddler. I hope Henry will take good care of her. I know she will grow to be very intelligent and merciful, just like her mother.

As I lay in my bed, I look out of the window and see the sun rising on the horizon. Today, my wife will be beheaded and my dream of marrying Jane Seymour can come true. Although, I don't really feel excited or happy. I feel quite flat to be honest. I turn my head and look at my sleeping, soon to be fiancée.

My assistants help me to prepare for what is soon to come. I wear my pearl earrings, pearl necklace, silver-grey dress and my heavy red cloak. My hair is curled into a tight bun so my cap will go on easier. I face the door and are ready to begin my final walk, my walk that will end my hurt.

As my servants dress me, Jane sleeps on. I look at her, and for one fleeting moment I saw Anne there. I blink and she is gone, but someone else is there. A beautiful girl in a flowing dress stands there and points outside the window. I turn, and can see the scaffold, the scaffold where Anne will soon end her time on Earth. I turn back to the angel but she is gone. I know that I have to stop Anne's execution, no matter what Anne did to me, I love her.

_**I hope you enjoyed! xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 2 is Up!_**

As I climb up to the scaffold, I see the whole crowd. Some of them are crying, others shouting abuse. "I pray for you not to give the signal for my death until I have spoken what I have in mind to speak" I say. He mumbles "Of Course" and I step in front of the crowd. "Good Christian People ..."

As I run to the tower, I see the crowd gathered around the scaffold. "Am I too late?" I worry in my head. I push through the crowd towards the front and I see Anne climbing to the scaffold. "Thank God!" I say, out loud this time. I continue to push towards the front as Anne begins her speech.

"And thus I take my leave of the world," I say," and of you. And I heartily desire you all to..." I never finish my sentence because I see the crowd parting. Then, Henry pushes to the front and looks at me. I stare back in disbelief and hastily, Henry climbs the steps towards me and shouts to the crowd...

I push to the front of the crowd and lock eyes with Anne for a second. Then, remembering why I was there, swiftly climb he steps and declare to the crowd, " This execution, of my beloved wife, Anne Boleyn," I look at her and pin her to my side, "was a very big mistake. She will be reunited with me and her daughter, and Jane Seymour and I's engagement is off!" The crowd was silent as I lead Anne off gently.

Henry leads me to his chambers where Jane Seymour lay awake in bed. "What is that witch doing here?" she shouts accusingly. "I am not a witch!" I say angrily. It's lucky Henry is holding me because if he wasn't, I would be running toward her. "You are to me!" She says, standing up straight. "Henry, why is she not dead?" He lets go of my shoulder and walks towards her, " She is my wife and the most beautiful woman on the planet." I smile at the look on Jane's face as Henry orders her out of court and out of his life.

As I lead Anne to my chambers, Jane Seymour is laid awake in my bed. Mine and Anne's Bed. She sits up and shouts accusingly " What is that witch doing here?" I tighten my grip on Anne as she says back " I am not a witch!" Jane draws herself up and says " You are to me! Henry, why is she not dead?" I let Anne go and walk towards Jane. " She is my wife and the most beautiful woman on the planet. Please leave and never return." I see Anne smiling as Jane leaves our lives forever.

_**Review xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 3 is Up!_**

As Jane left, Henry sits down on the bed and signals for me to do the same. I hesitate, and he stands up again. "What's wrong?" he says, worried. "Nothing." I say quickly and sit down on the bed. "Yes there is. What is it Anne?" I make up an excuse on the spot, "I would like to see my daughter." I say quickly. "Of course" says Henry and leads me out of the room.

I watch Jane leave then, beaming, I sit on my bed and signal Anne to do the same. She just stands there and I stand up quickly. "What's wrong?" I say. "Nothing." she replies, sitting down. I raise my eyebrows. "Yes there is. What is it, Anne?" " I would like to see my daughter." she says. I smile and say "Of course" and lead her to her daughter's chambers.

As we walk towards my daughter's door, I make a vow. A vow that one day I will give the King a son or die trying. Elizabeth will love a younger brother and the King needs an heir. I also promise that Elizabeth will never be second best to her brother. I will show them the same amount of love and attention. As Henry opens the door, I see my beautiful daughter sitting on the floor with the doll that I made her. "Mama!" she says joyfully. I run and scoop her into my arms and I realise how wonderful life is.

I look at Anne as we walk to Elizabeth's chambers. I know I made the right decision, saving her. As we open the door I see Anne run to our daughter and pick her up, swinging her around. Elizabeth clutches her rag-doll that Anne made her. I go over and join them and for this moment, we feel like a normal family.

As I put Elizabeth down, Lady Brian (**_Have I spelled that right?)_ **arrives and announces the arrival of Lady Mary. I stiffen up and clutch my daughters hand as Mary comes into the room. "Hello Mary" I say civilly. Her eyes widen as she says " Why are you not dead?" I draw myself up and say with dignity, "Because your father and King saved me from execution. I am still Queen of this land and still your stepmother." I finish and walk out of the room, with my head held high, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

Lady Brian announces the arrival of Mary. I see Anne stiffen up, and grab Elizabeth's hand as Mary enters. "Why are you not dead?" Mary says abruptly. Anne looks offended and stands straight as she says " Because your father and King saved me from execution. I am still Queen of this land and still your stepmother." She stalks off and leads Elizabeth out of the room. I turn to my eldest daughter and scold her for treating Anne that way. " Mary, Anne is still my wife and still Queen consort. Please do not be rude like that again." "Father I am truly sorry," says Mary, " But I expected her to be dead by now. I have always preferred Jane Seymour." She curtsies and leaves the room. I follow her to look for Anne.

**_Reviews are welcome! xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Need You**

**_In this chapter, it has skipped 9 months and Anne is in labour. _**

"ARGH!" I yell in pain. Childbirth is always painful. The doctors keep telling me that I am doing well and that they can see the head but I feel that I have been pushing forever and will carry on pushing forever. "Alright Anne" said the doctor, " One more big push!" I breathe deeply and push with all my might. I hear crying and I know that my child has been brought safely into the world. "Is it a boy?" I say breathlessly. The doctors just hand me my baby and I look into its eyes and see exactly what I want to. My very own son.

I can hear Anne screaming in pain as my son is brought into the world. I just want to go see her and hold her and my boy but I know I must wait until she is well. I hear crying and Anne's weak voice saying "Is it a boy?" There is no reply. A doctor comes out and says " The Queen and her boy are healthy" My heart lifts when I hear the word boy. "My son?" I say weakly " My own son?" The doctor smiles, " Yes, your majesty." "May I see them?" I say. The doctor nods as I push open the door.

"What shall we call him, Henry?" I say weakly as he lifts our boy into his arms. "I don't know." he says slowly "Edward" I say, "Edward George" Henry looks at me and says, "A perfect name for a perfect son." He hands me George back and leaves the room to announce to the court the birth of Edward George Tudor, Heir Presumptive to the English Throne.

As I open the door, Anne says weakly "What shall we call him, Henry?" I look at my boy in my arms. "I don't know" I say, trying to think of a King Worthy name for my boy. "Edward," says Anne, " Edward George" I smile and hand Baby George back to her. "A perfect name for a perfect son." I leave the room, overjoyed for the birth of my healthy son.

For the first time, Edward slept through the night. I wake and see that Henry is up and in court. I dress carefully and think of Edward's christening on Sunday. I scoop him up and dress him before proceeding to Elizabeth's chambers. On the way, I meet Mary, who curtsies quickly before walking quickly off. "Mary?" I say, turning "Would you like to hold Edward?" Mary frowns but nods. I hand him over and she looks at him and smiles. She then looks at me and says, "I'm sorry for how I treat you Anne. I shouldn't treat you that way." I smile and say" You are forgiven Mary. Would you like to come and see your sister?" she nods and all three of us go to my daughter's room as a happy family.

**_Happy family? Not for long. What do you think will happen to the Tudor family? _**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 5 is up!_**

**__**As I enter the courtroom for the meeting with Henry and King Francis, all of the men's heads turn to me. I smile to myself and think that even though the bump in my dress is plainly obvious in my dress, I still manage to look good. I sit on the throne with dignity and Henry comes to sit next to me. The servants announce the arrival of King Francis and I prepare myself for an extremely long and boring meeting.

Anne enters the courtroom, looking exquisite in a gown of royal red. All men's eyes pop out of their heads as she settles herself on the throne. I smile as I go to join her as King Francis arrives.

I am nearly asleep in my chair, and it is only halfway through the meeting. My eyelids are drooping as the door bursts open. I gasp in horror as I look at the woman standing in the doorway. "Henry!" shouts Jane Seymour, "I have something to tell you!" Henry stands up quickly, glancing at me. " You gave me legal custody over all your children!" I look in shock at Henry as Jane carries on "So Mary, Elizabeth, Edward and that child in the witches belly are mine!" Henry just stands there. "WHAT?" I yell, and I run out of the room, sobbing.

Half an hour later, the courtroom door bursts open and I see the woman I never wanted to see again. "Henry! I have something to tell you!" yells Jane. I stand up, half glancing at Anne who is sat in shock. "You gave me legal custody over all your children! So Mary,Elizabeth, Edward and that child in the witches belly are mine!" Anne stands up and yells "WHAT?" and runs, sobbing, from the courtroom.

I burst into Elizabeth's chamber where Mary is clutching Edward and Elizabeth is sat on the floor with her doll. "Anne!" says Mary, concerned, "What's wrong?" I take a deep breath and say, " Jane Seymour- Legal Custody- You, Elizabeth, Edward and New Baby- Oh God!" I fall to the floor in pain and Mary screams and yells for a physician. I know what this is. I've experienced this before. Please God No, don't make me lose the child.

I hear running footsteps and Lady Bryan runs into the room. "What is it?" I say shortly. She breathes deeply and says "Queen Anne has collapsed in Lady Elizabeth's chambers." "WHAT?" I yell. I grab her and say "What are the causes?" "Bleeding and severe stomach cramps your Majesty." "Oh My God!" I say quietly, " The baby. Is anything wrong with the baby?" "I don't know your Majesty" I groan and run towards my daughters chambers. I needed to see her for myself.

_**Review? xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 6 is up!_**

I lay in the king sized bed, praying that the growing child in my stomach is still living. The door opens and the physician enters. He looks at me gravely and says, " Her majesty's baby is healthy." I smile, but the physician holds up a hand for silence, " But her majesty is not well. You have an illness, your highness." "What?" I say quietly. " I'm sorry your majesty, but I believe it to be the sweating sickness." I lay back down, clutching my stomach. " I shall inform his majesty, the King." says the physician as he leaves.

I pace outside Anne's door as the physician leaves. "What is it?" I say quickly, striding up to him. "The child is healthy sire." I breathe a sigh of relief, but the physician continues. " But her majesty has the sweating sickness." My heart drops like a stone at those words. " Oh My God." I say " OH MY GOD!" I grab the physician and shake him. " Cure her. Please, cure her." He rushes back into Anne's room and I run to my chambers, crying and praying for the health of Anne.

**_I know it's super short but I have writers block and it took me nearly three hours just to write this. Please forgive me xxxxx_**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**I Need You**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

**__**Hey Readers! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me, because my other stories weren't that good and didn't get many reviews. Anyway onto the important notice. I will put a poll on my profile about what I should call my next story, please vote on it! And in the near future, I will put a YouTube channel up, explaining things and behind the scenes of my stories. All the planning and stuff. I am also going to make a Facebook and Twitter account called FireBubble soon. Thanks for the support xxxxxx.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 7 is up!_**

After 3 days, my fever is worse. But I must be strong, because the child inside me is not capable of fighting by itself. My ladies are all jostling around, preparing hot water bottles. I look around and grab one of them. "Lady Alice. What's going on?" "Your Majesty, we have been instructed to do this by the physician." I narrow my eyes " You have never done this before, Lady Alice." She opened her mouth but as she did, I let out a scream and chaos broke out. "Fetch the physician!" yelled Lady Agnes. "I'll inform the King!" shouted Lady Alice. I don't know what's going on, but I know it's not good.

In the middle of a court meeting, Lady Alice burst in. I stand up, about to throw her in the dungeon for interruption of court, but she pants," Sire, the Queen is not well, she has just screamed and is now in pain, unable to speak properly." My eyes widen and I run out of the room after Lady Alice. We reach Anne's chambers and I hear screaming from inside. Lady Alice rushes in and closes the door. I bang on it and demand to know what's going on. She comes out again, her face grave. "Her Majesty is in labour" "WHAT?" I yell, " She's not due for another 3 weeks!" "Your Majesty, I must go and assist Anne" Lady Alice says, dropping a curtsey before going back into Anne's chambers.

"Push, Miss Anne, push!" I breathe in and push with all my might. "Your baby's arrived Miss Anne!" I sigh with relief but cannot hear cries . "Why- why isn't my baby crying?" I say weakly. There is silence in the room. "Answer me!" I say to Lady Alice. She looks at me and says, " Miss Anne, I'm afraid your baby is stillborn. I'm so sorry." I feel my heart drop and ask shakily " Is it a boy?" "No ma'am a girl." I look at them. " Can I hold her?" Lady Agnes hands me my baby girls body. There is a banging noise and Henry bursts into the room. I raise my head to look at him, my eyes full of tears. He comes and sits on the bed and I hand him our baby's body. He looks down at her and closes his eyes. I sink back into my pillows and allow cries to overcome me.

I pace outside Anne's room and stop when I hear silence in the room. I want to know what's going on so I barge into the room. Anne looks at me, crying. I wonder why, but when I go to sit on the bed I figure out why. She is clutching a little bundle, which is our baby's body. She hands it over and I look into my daughters angelic face. As I close my eyes, overcome with grief and memories, I hear Anne sobbing into her pillow next to me.

**_Awww a stillborn! Anyway please review! xxxxxx_**

**_PS: Next week I'm on a camp with my Year Seven mates so I won't be able to update from Monday to Friday xxxxxx Sowwwryy xxxxxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 8 is up!_**

I nervously await the doctors arrival, my hand in Henry's. The door opens and the doctor comes in. "Your Majesty's." he says, bowing slightly, " I have determined the cause of the child's death." "What is it?" asks Henry. "Sweating sickness, Your Highness. Because Miss Anne had the illness, unfortunately her baby developed it too. It didn't help that the baby was premature either." the doctor finishes and Henry enquires, "Has Anne's sickness gone now?" The doctor pauses and says, " I believe so Sire, almost gone. Another day of bed rest should do it." Tears form in my eyes as the doctor leaves. Henry looks at me sadly, " There was nothing you could do, Sweetheart." he says. "It's all my fault" I mutter, " I killed our daughter." " No you didn't." He says softly. The tears begin to fall as soon as Henry leaves the room.

As I clasp Anne's hand, we await the doctors arrival. The doctor arrives and bows saying, "Your Majesty's. I have determined the cause of the child's death" "What is it?" I ask imploringly. "Sweating sickness, your highness. Because Miss Anne had the illness, unfortunately her baby developed it too." The doctor then adds," It didn't help that the baby was premature either." "Has Anne's sickness gone now?" I ask. "I believe so Sire, almost gone." The doctor says after a pause, " Another day of bed rest should do it." The doctor leaves and I look at Anne sadly. She has tears in her eyes so I say, " There was nothing you could do Sweetheart." She looks down and says quietly, " It's all my fault. I killed our daughter." "No." I say firmly, " You didn't" After a few minutes, I leave. When I am out of the door, I run to my chambers and throw myself onto the bed, sobbing my heart out.

**_Sorry about the shortness guys, and sorry about not updating, there has been some issues at home. By the way, if you guys like Anne Boleyn, go to SlayerCharmed's YouTube channel. She has put all of Anne's clips in the Tudors into a story. She has also done Jane Seymour and Katherine Howard._**

**_Review please xxxxxxxxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 9 is up! _**

I enter Mary's room, looking solemn. She comes towards me, happy that I finally came to see her, I had not seen her since the stillborn. She looks into my face and frowns, " Anne, what is it?" I breathe in and announce to her, "Lady Mary, I have come to deliver a message from the King. He says your presence is required in court immediately." "Why?" she says, bewildered. I move quickly towards her and say in a low whisper,"I don't know, Mary. I am just as curious as you are" I step back as guards enter and seize her. "What are you doing?" she demands as they drag her away. I walk quickly after them, not liking the way that this was going.

I sit on the throne as the door opens and the guards drag Mary in with Anne walking behind, a frown set firmly on her face. She sits down as Mary is thrown in front of me, her eyes full of un shed tears. "Father," she cries, "Father, what is this?" I stand up, looking at her coldly, "Lady Mary, I have decided to send you to the Tower of London. You will await sentence in the dungeon." The tears finally fall from her eyes as she sobs in front of me. I can see that Anne is crying too, but continue to pursue Mary. "Father, what did I do? What have I done?" she sobs, raising her head to look at me. "That is none of your concern, Lady Mary." I nod to the guards and they grab her, taking her away to the tower.

After Mary is taken, Henry dismisses the court and turns to look at me. I stand up, tears running down my face. "Why?" I say softly, looking right into his eyes, "What has she done to you? She was the pearl of your world." He looks startled and says," Anne, you know full well she is illegitimate, and I have reason to believe she is a witch." I suddenly understand. " You are using the same false charges that you used to order my execution." I say quietly, "Henry, you are a- a-a" I struggle to find the right words to describe it. "A MURDEROUS OLD TYRANT! WHY DO YOU WANT RID OF MARY? SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Henry looks shocked as I make to leave the room but then says, "Where are you going?" I stop and turn around to face him. "I am taking my 3 children away, where they can not be harmed by you!" "Three?" says Henry. I smile and say, "Yes Henry, three. Elizabeth, Edward and the Lady Mary." I turn and walk away. "You cannot take the Lady Mary, she is a prisnor to me." Henry says. "Yes," I reply slowly, "And if you do not release her, I will divorce you without a second thought."

**_Hey, so I hoped you liked this chapter. Anne and Mary are my two favourite characters so I made this scene in tribute to them. I also thought I should add a Anne and Henry fight in here because their marriage has been almost too normal for a while. Reviews are welcome! xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 10 is here!_**

I stand dumbfounded in the throne room. Anne has never acted like that before, not to me and definitely not defending Mary. Somehow, I thought that imprisoning Mary would please her. Before I ordered her execution, she hated Mary. Before I- OH MY GOD! Anne knows what I am putting Mary through, because I put her through it. Although, I am not going to change my mind, no matter what Anne thinks. She cannot divorce me without my signature. Mary is in the prison because of some startling evidence I have found. She is most definitely in there for a reason. Anyway, what will Anne do?

I rush to Elizabeth's chambers and find her with Lady Bryan. My beautiful 5 year old looks so happy, how can I take that away from her? I take her hand, and lead her to Edwards room, with Lady Bryan behind me. I hurriedly whisper my plan to her and she nods, promptly walking into Edwards room and coming out with him in her arms. We climb into a carriage and travel to the Tower Of London. Upon arrival, we walk quickly to the dungeon where Lady Mary is been kept. I persuade the guards to let us in and lock us on there. I let go of Elizabeth's hand and rush towards Mary. "Anne!" she cries as we embrace, "You have come to release me?" I look into her eyes and reply, "Sadly not Mary, however, Elizabeth, Edward, Lady Bryan and I are going to stay in here with you." Her face fills with rage as she says, "He has imprisoned you too?" I smile and say, "No Mary, we are to stay in here until he lets you go." "No Anne," says Mary worriedly, "If you stay in here, he will just execute you, like he will me!" "You are not going to be executed Mary." I say, before turning to Elizabeth who rushes to Mary as soon as I let her go.

"Your Majesty!" says Lady Alice, rushing into the throne room. "Yes, what is it?" I say impatiently. "Your Majesty, The Queen has taken the Prince and Princess and they have travelled to the tower with Lady Bryan." she pants breathlessly. I stand up and yell something inaudible to her. She curtsies, and looking frightened, backed out of the room. I thought Anne could not use anything against me. How wrong I was.

**_I hope you liked it! Please vote on the poll on my profile, and as always, reviews are welcome! xxxxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 11 is here!_**

As the clock strikes midnight, I walk across the room to the window and stare into the black night. I remember the last time I paid the tower a visit.

_Memory_

_ I look behind me as the huge oak doors close. The green grass and tall trees look so picturesque, I wish that I was among them, running like I used to as a girl. Then, the doors close and my head snaps to the path in front of me. It looks so eerie, so cold. I proceed to the queen's chambers, ready for my fate._

_I stack boxes on top of one another, and stand precariously on the top of them. I can just see over the window as my brother walks up to the scaffold. I see him speak to the crowd and then he places his head on the block. In one chop, the executioner slices through his neck, and I feel my heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. My big brother, dead, and it's all my fault. I lower myself to the ground, sobbing as I hear the other three condemned men meet their doom._

I choke back a sob, and lay on the floor, attempting to get some sleep. However at that second, a guard wrenches open the door.

__I enter the tower and demand the guard to take me to the dungeon. He takes me down and I see the 4 people I care about most in the world lay on the cold stone floor in a dungeon in the Tower. And it's because of me. The guard opens the door and I walk in. Mary clambers up and runs to me, Edward is still asleep in Lady Bryan's arms as she sits up. Elizabeth sleeps on the floor in the corner. "Father!" Mary sobs, "Father, you have come to release me?" I look at my eldest daughter's face, her beautiful eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks. I then look at Anne, who has not moved a muscle. "No my Lady," I reply slowly, "I have come to pick up my family and sentence you." Anne shoots up like a bullet at this point. "What family?" she yells shrilly, waking up the children. "There is no family between us. In fact, I would like to know these charges myself. The lady Mary is not a witch so what are the other false charges you wish to press on her?" Shocked at Anne's outburst, I turn to the Lady Mary and announce, "Lady Mary, you have been found guilty of crimes against the crown." "Treason?" She says faintly. "Yes." I reply, "Treason. You attempted to poison the Queen." Anne looks at me. "That's ridiculous Henry." she says angrily. "Yet alas, it is true," I say, "You were seen discussing plots with the assassins that were beheaded last year. You will meet the same fate." Mary breaks down at these words. Anne runs over to her and looks up at me with hatred in her face. "Henry, now you make a choice." she says calmly, "You let Mary go free, or you will execute me as well."

**_Okay so I hope you like it, I am aware I haven't updated but I was working on my other story, so I'm sorry. Go check out Unbreakable Bond, vote on the poll and Please review xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Need You**

**_Chapter 12 is here! Sorry about not updating, my chapter was wiped clean, so was Unbreakable Bond. SO annoying! By the way, this is the last chapter in this story but I'm planning a sequel so keep _****_reviewing! xxxxx_**

"What?" was echoed by Lady Bryan, Mary and I. Anne just stared at me, waiting for my answer. I stand in shock at what she has just said. I never realised that Mary meant so much to her. But how can I ignore the overwhelming evidence against her? Then it hit me. Anne knows what Mary is going through, she went through it herself. I put both of them through it, they nearly lost everything. And it was all my fault. "I admit it!" Mary said, breaking the silence, "I admit, I did talk to the assassins. And they did discuss Anne's murder. But how do you think the guards found out? I hated her, but I didn't want her dead!" Mary rattled off.

Everyone looks at Mary in shock. She looks down and turns red. Edward breaks the silence by screaming and crying at the top of his lungs. Lady Bryan hands him to me and I absent mindedly rock him in my arms. "Well," says Henry slowly, "Lady Mary, you will not be executed." I breathe a sigh of relief. "However, you will be under house arrest for the next 3 weeks." Mary nodded, but then smiled and ran to give her father a hug. Lady Bryan grabbed Elizabeth's hand and walked her out of the door. I leave the room with my family, properly happy for the first time in days.

As the woman got off of her horse, the rain poured onto her face. She looked up at the building in front of her. Seeing a carriage pulling up, she quickly hid behind a tree. She watched as the royal family stepped out. Filled with rage, she quietly slinked behind them. The guards stopped her at the door. "Who are you and what is your business here?" asked one of them abruptly. "I have come to seek an audience with the king." The guard stepped forward, "Your name." he said menacingly. The woman pulled down he heavy hood and said, "My name is Jane Seymour."

_**Well guys, that is the end of I Need You. I hope you enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing and give me ides for the sequel. It will be called Rising From The Ashes. You guys are the best, you inspire me to keep going! xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
